<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Aways Find You by Mia_Marvel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914687">I Will Aways Find You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Marvel/pseuds/Mia_Marvel'>Mia_Marvel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Natasha Romanov, Evil Wanda, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Marvel Universe, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, ouat AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Marvel/pseuds/Mia_Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She walks over to her door and opens it to find a small boy and girl with a book in their hands.</p><p>“Um… Can I help you?” She asks.</p><p>“Are you Scarlett Johansson?” The boy responds.</p><p>“Yeah who are you?” </p><p>“My name’s James, and this is Sarah, We are your children.”</p><p>Or... </p><p>OUAT plot with Marvel Characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyy. So I come on to update my other story and its gone. I don't know how but it is. I do have it saved but I am going to fix that story and make it perfect, so for now here is this story. I do not own OUAT or MARVEL.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hi since this is an au based on once upon a time I am going to bold the OUAT character they are supposed to represent, Italic is the actor’s actual name, and regular is the character name I gave them in my story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Starring:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha Romanov/Scarlett Johansson</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Snow White but also Emma </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Scarlett Johansson</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steven Rogers/Chris Evans</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Prince Charming</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chris Evans</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James and Sarah Evans/Rogers</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Henry Mills sort of?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mckenna Grace and Elias Harger</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper Potts/ Ashley Palroy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cinderella</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gwyenth Paltrow</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony Stark/ Robert Downey</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cinderella’s Prince</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Robert Downey jr.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan Stark/ Alexandria Palroy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexandria, Cinderella’s Daughter. She is the same age as James and Sarah</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lexi Rabe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanda Maximoff/ Wanda Jones</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The evil queen. But she isn’t the adoptive mother of Nat’s kids</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Elizabeth Olsen</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>James "Bucky" Barnes/ James Hunt</p>
<p>
  <strong>Robin Hood</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sebastian Stan</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Other Characters</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dwarfs are referred to as The Avengers. Not really dwarfs or brothers, just a group of her friends really. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki/Mr.Green</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mr.Gold/ Rumple</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tom Hittleston</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And I will add more characters on the way.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own OUAT or MARVEL.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Once upon a time, there was an enchanted forest with classic characters we know. One day, they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. This is how it happened…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A gallivant prince rode a white steed through the snow covered forest in order to find his one true love. “Nat, Nat where are you?” He says with hope in his eyes. He looks far to his left to see her best friend, the avengers standing next to her bowing their heads. Nat was in a glass coffin and looked so peaceful.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You're too late” Tony said, his heart broke when he realized that she was truly gone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, no. Open it.” Steve says, not really fully grasping that she was gone and he couldn’t save her in time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry she’s gone,” Clint says grumpily. He has been the one with Nat from the start. Steve looks up at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“At least let me say goodbye.” The avengers nodded and they opened up the glass coffin. Prince Steve gives Princess Natasha one last kiss to say his goodbyes. But when his lips touched hers a magic like no other pulsed through the air awaking the princess. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You found me.” Nat says happily as she sits up in her coffin. She is grinning ear to ear, she has to admit she had doubts that her prince would always find her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Did you ever doubt I would?” Steve says as he strokes her face making sure this wasn’t just an illusion. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause.” Steve chuckles, only at a time like this would Nat be the one to joke.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well you never have to worry, I will always find you.” Natasha smirks back at him while Steve strokes her hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is that a promise…” </em>
  <br/>
  <em>_________________________________</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I do,” Steve says as the priest starts reciting their wedding vows. He looks at Natasha as she is wearing a white, long, flowy dress with her hair up with flowers. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you, Natasha Romanov, promise to take this man as your husband and love for all eternity?” Natasha knew the answer, it was a simple one that she knew for a long time now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I do” Both of them smile widely. This was the happiest moment of their life. After everything they have been through they deserve this day to be happy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I now pronounce you husband and wife” all of their faithful subjects clap for them as they hold each other's hands, staring into each other’s eyes. As they lean in to seal their vows with a kiss, The Evil Queen walks in. Natasha and Steve are shocked that she had the audacity to come in here on their wedding day no less.  All of the people in the kingdom gasp as she walks towards Steve and Nat. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry I’m late…” Wanda says with a smirk. She is wearing a long red gown and her hair up in a high ponytail. The crowd parts down the center and she struts towards Steve and Nat. Some of the guards run toward her but she pushes them away with her magic. People shrek and the queen love enticing fear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s the queen, run” Bruce yells. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Natasha has had enough of the fear people have of her. She pulls the sword from Steve and points it towards Wanda. “She’s not a queen anymore.” Wanda does not waver through. “She’s nothing more than an evil witch.” Steve moves behind Nat to get her to lower the sword, he knows this is not the right way to handle things.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No,no,no, don’t stoop to her level, there's no need.” Natasha lowers the sword, still keeping a close eye on Wanda to see what she is about to do. “You're wasting your time, you’ve already lost. And I won’t let you ruin this wedding.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wanda looks the prince straight in the eyes and responds with, “Oh, I’m not here to ruin anything. On the contrary, I’ve come here to give you a gift.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We want nothing from you.” Nat yells gripping onto Stev’s arm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy… happy day. But tomorrow my real work begins, you’ve made your vows, and now I made mine. Now everything you love. Everything all of you love, will be taken from you, forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do.” She says menacingly. She turns to walk out the door but Steve yells back at her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey.” She turns around and Steve throws his sword at her. In a flash she uses magic to disappear, leaving a trail of red smoke. The whole palace gasps and Steve pulls Natasha closer to him. What was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives has become the worst. </em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________</p>
<p>A little boy and girl are on a bus traveling to New York reading a story of Natasha Romanov and Steve Rogers. One a princess who becomes a bandit, who becomes a princess again. And the other a shepherd boy who becomes prince due to a deal he made to help his sick mother. </p>
<p>“Is that a good book?” A lady on the bus seat next to them asked. They look up to her.</p>
<p>“This. It’s more than just a book” They say in complete unison and seriousness. </p>
<p>“Oh.” the lady said. They knew that people thought they were crazy but they also knew deep down in their hearts that they were right. The train calls for their stop and they get off the bus. All they have with them is their book bag full of money and food, and their book. They are all alone and don't know where to go. They walked over to the first cab they saw and knocked on the window. The cab driver opened the window.</p>
<p>“Uh… Do you take credit cards?” The little boy asked. The driver nodded and they got in the car and told the driver where to go. </p>
<p>_________________________________</p>
<p>Scarlett Johansson, works as a bail bonds person is tired and has wine spilt all over her. All she wants to do is spend the last few minutes of her birthday in bed. She grabs a cupcake that she brought from the market and a candle. All her life she has been alone, but when she tries to get close they either betray her or leave her.  As she blows out her candle she hears a knock at her door. She is wondering who it is this late at night because she didn’t plan on having anyone over. She walks over to her door and opens it to find a small boy and girl with a book in their hands.</p>
<p>“Um… Can I help you?” She asks.</p>
<p>“Are you Scarlett Johansson?” The boy responds.</p>
<p>“Yeah who are you?” </p>
<p>“My name’s James, and this is Sarah, We are your children.” When Scarlett doesn’t respond to him, they walk right past her and into her kitchen.</p>
<p>“Woah kid… Kid… KID. I don’t have children. Where are your parents?”</p>
<p>“Eight years ago did you give up twin babies for adoption?” Scarlett doesn’t answer, she already knows her answer and she is afraid of what this means. “That was us.” Scarlett starts to freak out, why was this happening to her. </p>
<p>“Give me a minute.” She walks into the bathroom and splashes cold water on her face. The whole reason she gave her children up was to give them a better life, one that’s not with her. She doesn’t know how to be a mother, she can barely deal with her own life let alone another person’s.  She walks out of the bathroom to check back on the kids.</p>
<p>“You know whe should probably start going.” Sarah says</p>
<p>“Going where?”</p>
<p>“I want you to come home with me.”</p>
<p>“Ok, kids I’m calling the cops.”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll tell them you kidnapped us.” James says. Scarlett gives him a stern look and sighs.</p>
<p>“And they will believe you because I’m your birth-mother.” She looks at him. “You're not going to do that.” She says as she tries to call his bluff. </p>
<p>“Try me.” He challenges. Scarlett knows that he will. She has the strange ability to know when a person is lying and he is not. </p>
<p>“Fine, where do you guys live?”</p>
<p>“Marvel City, Maine.” Scarlett laughs and thinks that he is telling her a false name but when she realises that he isn’t joking her smile fades.</p>
<p>“Wait that is actually the name of your town,” They nod. Boy was she in for quite a day. She tells them that she will take them back to their family and that is it. They nod and get into the back seat of her porsche. Maine here she comes.</p>
<p>“What’s that?’ Nat asks as she looks back to them and sees them reading a book. “A book?” </p>
<p>“It’s more than a book. The characters in them are real” Sarah says.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Scarlett says nodding her head. Let children believe what they want, she thinks. </p>
<p>“We’re not crazy.” James tells Scarlett.</p>
<p>“I never said you were. So tell me about Marvel City.” Scarlett asks to transfer the topic onto one that she can listen to instead of speaking.</p>
<p>Sarah and James give each other a look and James answers her question. “Don’t worry. I think it’s going to be oddly familiar to you.” Scarlett gives him a look, but says no more. <br/> <br/>Scarlett drives five hours to be on an empty road that is surrounded by forest. “Hey kids, where exactly is this town.” Scarlett asks.</p>
<p>“The sign is right up ahead” Scarlett faces forward again and sees the mystical sign. Now entering Marvel City. That’s weird she didn’t see it before. She drives into the town and sees A diner, and cute little shops. She parks right next to the bell tower and gets out of the car. James and Sarah get out too. “Can we make a stop at the hospital first?” James asked. Scarlett looks at him weirdly. Why would an eight year old kid want to go to a hospital? </p>
<p>“Why do you want to go to the hospital James?”</p>
<p>“Because our dad is there.” Scarlett gasps. The thing is she doesn’t really know who James and Sarah’s dad was. She woke up on the side of the street one day, pregnant and confused. That’s one of the reasons why she gave them up. She didn’t remember being pregnant when the day began. She actually can’t remember anything before that day. She realises that she has been here long enough, what she should do is bring these kids home and leave. </p>
<p>“No, no, I’m bringing you home and I’m going. I can’t take care of two children.” James and Sarah put on a sad face, but Scarlett doesn’t give in. “If your dad is in the hospital who is taking care of you?” </p>
<p>“Our dad adopted us when we were babies but when Sarah started to grow older she started to act and look like our dad so he got a DNA test just to make sure. The test came back positive. We were just as shocked as him at the time. But three years ago he got into a tragic accident and is in a coma ever since. Now our foster mom is taking care of us until he wakes up. She is evil though please don’t make us go back” James and Sarah pleaded. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I can’t stay with you. I need to bring you back” In Scarlett’s mind, she was a little… ok a lot curious what their dad looked like, but she knows that if she takes a look at him she is going to start over thinking things and she doesn’t want to do that. All she wants to do is get the hell back to New York. The kids give up resisting and tell Scarlett the address. </p>
<p>Scarlett looks at the white mansion, “That’s where you are staying.” </p>
<p>“Please, don’t leave. Just stay a week for us.” </p>
<p>Just then a woman with auburn hair races out the front doors of the house. “Oh my god, James, Sarah, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I even called in the temporary sheriff.” Wanda looks at Scarlett and recognizes her immediately. “You must be their birth mother.” She sneers. </p>
<p>“Yeah, hi I’m Scarlett Johansson.”</p>
<p>“Pleasure” She says sarcastically. “My name is Wanda Jones. I’m the mayor of the small little town. You know, we don’t really ever have travelers through here. It seems like you're the first one.” Wanda puts on a fake smile. She needs to talk to Mr.Green about this. She knows that nobody in this town is awake but if ‘Scarlett’ stays it will be broken.  </p>
<p>________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>“Will you stop worrying?” Steve says.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Rogers, how can I stop worrying, she not only threatened us but she threatened this entire kingdom.” Natasha retorted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Stress isn’t good for the babies, my dear.” Natasha who is pregnant with twins is non stop pacing around the bedroom. Natasha stopped and looked up to Steve, he knows exactly what she is going to say before she even says it. “NO” He says strongly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, he is the only one who can tell us about the curse Wanda is going to cast.” Steve knew that she was right. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fine.” They make plans to walk down to Loki’s cage where they are keeping him. They both have cloaks on so he won’t recognize them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I have been expecting you. Why are you wearing those silly cloaks? Natasha and Steve Rogers.” They both look at each other and pulls the hood of the cloak off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We’ve come here to-” Natasha started to say.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, yes I know my dear. You want to know about the evil queen’s curse. How about a deal?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve pulls Nat to the side away from Loki’s prying eyes and ears. “Natasha you can’t. You know that Loki’s deals always come with the expense of others.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Steve this is the only way our kids can grow up happy and not living in fear.” Natasha walks back over to where Loki was standing behind the metal bars of the cage. “What do you want?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki reaches for her bulging stomach, “I want the name of your children, twins” Right before he touches her though, Steve takes out his sword and nipps his finger. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Next time you touch her, the whole hand comes off.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Deal” Natasha says rather quickly. “So, is there any way to defeat the evil queen.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki looks into his mind using his physic powers. “Your child on your 27th, no 28th birthday they will reunite you with your past. Then the final battle will begin. Once the curse strikes we will have no memory of what we know to be real. She will implant false memories in us. But she won’t put dear old, Nat in the town because she knows that you will always find each other. She wants to ruin your happiness and to do that she needs to separate you both. The only way is to hope your love can save us all.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nat and Steve look at each other and leave. “Wait.” Loki says. “We had a deal, I need their names, We had a deal.” Natasha swiftly turns around.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“James, and Sarah. Their names are James and Sarah.” Natasha and Steve leave while Loki smirks. James and Sarah what lovely names. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>________________________________________</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The curse it’s here,” Clint yells while he runs to ring the bell warning everyone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nat, Nat, You have to go into the wardrobe. Remember what Shuri said, only one can go through. Put on your bracelet so you don’t forget.” Steve says with urgency. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No Steve we just found each other again, I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you please.” Nat starts sobbing. Not only does she not want to lose Steve but she is also 9 months pregnant. She doesn’t know if she is going to be a good mother for her twins without Steve. Natasha puts on the bracelet and moves toward the wardrobe. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We have to trust that the children will lead you to me again. I love you” He gives Nat a searing kiss.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you too Rogers. See you in eight years.” She says with a fake smile. She gets in the wardrobe and vanquishes. Steve starts tearing up but knows that their love will survive it all. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like this story so far. Many more exciting things to come. Comments and kudos are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of the plot is going to be really different since it was weird for me to put Natasha as a Grandmother and not have her and Steve be the main characters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>